Armenia
Haig Tooligian is a fan-made character for the series Axis Powers: Hetalia. He represents the Country of the Republic Armenia. © Basic Information Age: 4000-5000 years old; unsure himself; name of Hayk was orginally given to him in 2646 BC Biirthday: August 23rd Physical Age: around 35-40 ish Population: 3.2 million in Armenia, Diaspora of 8.3 million Children: (Malik Tooligian/Nagorno-Karabakh) , Parents: None/Unknown Appearance Haig is quite tall disregarding his nation's size, standing a mere inch under Russia. He has short, coarse brown hair that is curly at his neck base, a common trait of Armenian men. He possesses a hair curl similar to Greece and Turkey at the base of his neck as well. He has emerald green eyes, thick, brown eyebrows, and a long vertical scar along his left eye, with said eye pale and half blind from Turkey's blade. He wears a long, light green coat with a dark brown shoulder buckle, a medic's badge on his left arm on the side of the sleeve, wears black, leather gloves, black leather boots, and a very long, red scarf that is frayed at the ends, one he has worn for 500 years. Personality Quite a compassionate, kind soul, he is more or less peaceful and the father-type figure of the group. Incredibly hospitable, he is willing to welcome any stranger into his home to share his customs and himself. He is a deep appreciator of the arts, literature, music, and even has his own studio he bought to store his treasures and do art/music/read after the soviet union fell. Unwilling to get into fights, and would rather to solve things peacefully, but he can AND WILL fight if he must to defend his people and him. He is incredibly wise and articulate, having lived for so long and often will give nations advice if they seek him out. Due to his antiquity and to the Armenian dialect being very direct, literate, and proper, he speaks very proper English and will use detailed language. He loves cooking, and was one of the main reasons Turkish food was so good since most of the dishes derived from Armenian dishes. He is an avid wine master, and is just as picky and knowledgable about it as France. History He's old. Very very old. The oldest Christian nation around, he takes quite a bit of pride in that (301 AD). Older than Rome, older than China, he's been through quite a lot in his life. He has been kingdoms, republics, and at one time with Ireland and Greece were the most influential capitals of Christianity. Although a small nation now and one almost unheard of, his height represents the centuries and millenia his people have stood through. Held captive by the Ottoman empire since the fall of the Byzantine Empire, he had many tousles with Sadiq over customs and religion, Haig being a hard to quit Christian and Sadiq a die hard muslim. They... did not have the nicest of relationships during this time, and was considered a "lower person" by Sadiq. In 1829, though, things changed when, his friend since the 1450's, Ivan Braginski came down a freed him halfway, forcing Haig between Russian rule and Ottoman rule. The time spent with Ivan was a pleasure and better than anything he could've asked for, earning their already blossoming friendship into a die hard alliance. Haig's culture blossomed into the modern ages with literature, music, philosophy, and earning a high respect among Ivan and his people. But, at the end of the day, Haig would have to return to Sadiq, where from the deterioration of the Ottoman Empire was playing with his mind, sent Sadiq into fervent rages with Haig, taking it all without a peep of protest. Finally, in WWI, things came to an undeniable head. And the mass persecution of Haig and his people began. The Armenian Genocide, Holocaust, or "The Great Crime," was the first organized crime of "Genocide" recorded in history, totaling in of the methods of torture and killing to an innocent people to about 1.5 million lives lost. His eye scar and half blind eye represent the stunt it put on his people, and the fact that even to this day signs of the Holocaust show from his lost lands and the agonizing cries he hears in his head. Ivan was the first to find him almost dead, but at the cost of Ivan losing his sanity even more. He can have traumatic and horrifying flashbacks if someone talks about it for too long, argues that it didn't exist, or even watching someone else take a beating in the same way he did. Sometimes only Russia can bring him out of these trances. Part of the Soviet Union, he took the contract of forming one of the first republics, more or less to protect his people and to rely on his comrade Ivan. Now independent and loving freedom, he takes each day with a optimistic step to watch how his people grow. He knows the true nature of the world and that all are flawed, but relies on his people's strength and good-hearted nature to keep him going. Relationships/Relations Heracles Karpusi (Greece) Main Article: Heracles Good friends throught out the ages. They both see each other as the "hard headed Christians" who suffered similar grievances from the Ottoman Empire, both in Orthodox Christianity and culture. They were both scholars, philosiphers, and great wine pioneers of the ancient world. Considered "Grecian brothers" in both relations, culture and food. Haig knew his mother well, and hopes Greece can continue to make her memory of him proud. Sadiq Adnan (Turkey) Main Article: Sadiq Not good. These two have been at odds for more than 600 years, due to Turkey's denial of the Armenian Genocide as well as his past cruelty to him. Even today, he is reponsible for many prejudice against Armenians and Haig. Although politically things may be *trying* to soften, it will take a while - if ever - for relations to even out. He often can bring up horrific memories of the "Ottoman Persona" out of Sadiq, but he feels that it is necessary for him to grow and improve off of his past mistakes. Francis Bonnefoy (France) Main Article: Francis Francis and Haig have often been the wine traders and chefs of their places in the world, sharing recipes and cooking secrets. They established good relations back in the Kingdom of Cicilia Armenia, and have continued such till this day. In France, it is a public crime to state that the genocide did not happen, and is enforced greatly in France. Ivan Braginski (Russia) Main Article: Ivan Comrades since the 1450's, known to him as Rusastan, both have provided each other with cultural and moral support. Haig understands Russia better than any other nation, and is never frightened of him Best "bro-skis," as Russia calls it, they both share the best after-soviet relations. He - along with America - was one of the only nations to stop what Sadiq was doing in the Genocide and fight off Turkish soldiers from villages, eventually taking Armenia in as a Soviet state for protection under the Soviet Union. Haig acts as a best friend - and occasional father like support - to Ivan. Haig watched Ivan's sanity decrease over the years, occasionally having to snap him back to reality from delusional rampages on Lithuania and other countries. Alfred F. Jones (America) Main Article: Alfred Alfred first took notice of Haig and his people coming as immigrants from the 1890's as refugees from various massacres and religious persecutions. He housed them and appreciated Haig's people's recipes, warmness and good tidings, and he along with Russia sent the first aid to Armenia after the genocide, and housed his people. Today he has a population of about 500,000 Armenians in America, and Haig prays that Alfred's freedom will stay with them and impress America away from Armenia. Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland) ''Main Article: Feliks '' The two have long historical relations stemming from immigrants arriving in the 1470's, creating Armenian communitites and several famous Polish-Armenian scholars. Known to him as Lehastan, he holds Poland highly regarded for his history and his endurance through time, much like himself. They have alot in common historically wise, and relate well to each other. He often acts as Feliks' tutor, teaching him to control his aggressive behavior and commends him for doing right for his people. Trivia *He will often give England treats of his Armenian cognac, due to growing a liking from it from Winston Churchill. *Francis and Haig have a habit of competing in wine tastings and wine quality, enjoying in each other's unique tastes and flavors. *His favorite instruments include the cello (that Ivan introduced to him) and the duduk, a 2,000 year old flute that Haig has played. *His favorite fruits include pomegranates, apricots and grapes, all fruits that have been with him since the BC's. *The Armenian name "Haig" is a literal word for giant. *Due to his accent, he has the inability to say the word "twelve" correctly. Most - especially Ivan - will poke at him for this, where Haig rebuttals him for his lack of English pronunciations *Haig has many many multiple scars and markings from the past, the most prominent ones being his left eye and a large, splotched birthmark of Ararat in the center of his back. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Caucasus Characters